


It's a Deal

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, eventually, i try to get each chapter to be at least 1k words, logan and patton are already dating so no pining there, romans a demon guys, there will be smut, virgils a gay disaster who makes some dumb decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Roman's a demon that Virgil summoned, and because of a deal they made, they have to fake a relationship or else Virgil's roommates will find out.





	1. Summary

When Virgil finds an interesting looking black book, he doesn't think much of it. Boredom got the best of him, however, and when he opens it, he finds...interesting topics inside.

Once his roommates, Patton and Logan, are out for the day on a date, he reads a page for 'summoning demons' out loud. Except it works, and there's suddenly a handsome man in front of him, looking relatively confused.

He strikes a deal with the demon, Roman, that he has to do whatever he says for as long as he lives in exchange for his soul.

Unfortunately, he has to come up with an excuse to have Roman there, and him being his boyfriend seems to be the only viable one he can come up with.


	2. ~1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil strikes a deal with rather attractive demon.

Honestly, Virgil hadn't stolen it.

Well...it isn't stealing if it was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk in an empty area of town around midnight, is it?

No, he doesn't think so. Especially when it seemed to call to him, to sing his name sweetly and soothe any worries he might have felt about taking it.

Now, though, Virgil was starting to regret it.

As he flipped through the pages of the black, leather bound book, his mouth felt dry.

Either it was a really detailed, really fucked up joke book, or...

God, some of the things in there were...really dark. 

It was a book of spells and the like, including how to summon certain creatures, some of which Virgil had never even heard of...

Most of them demanded a sacrifice, usually blood or death.

One of them even called for the blood from the throat of 'a firstborn infant'.

Finally, he paused.

There was only one way to figure out if it were a joke or not, and this summoning spell only required certain words read aloud.

The back of his mind screamed not to do it, but his body buzzed with adrenaline from running home after taking the book in the first place.

"Alright...u-um..." Virgil took a deep breath, awkwardly starting to read the Latin out loud to his empty apartment.

Once he finished, he looked around, starting to relax when nothing happened. Of course nothing happened. It was just a dumb, stupid-

There was suddenly a puff of red smoke.

Virgil coughed and his eyes burned so he closed them tightly, waving his other hand around to try and clear the smoke. All of the sudden, the smoke suddenly faded out and Virgil opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of scarlet eyes staring back at him.

He jolted, jumping back with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" He yelped.

"Just came from there, actually." The person muttered--were they even a human?--and placed a hand on their hip. "Did you summon me for a reason, or...?"

"Who are you?" Virgil demanded, defensive and scared. "What are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Roman. I'm a demon." Roman said slowly, like Virgil was an idiot. "You summoned me."

"I- but I- I-I thought the book was a joke..." Virgil whispered, flinching when Roman snorted.

"Nope," He admired his sharp claws, "I'm as real as it gets, darling." Roman ran a hand through his hair, keeping his hand away from the two horns sticking out of his hair.

"Oh, fuck." Virgil grabbed at his hair, the book falling to the ground with a loud thump. He heard the familiar sound of a broom thumping from the people underneath him, but he was too distracted to care or feel embarrassed. "Oh, shit, oh- fuck!"

"Hey- hey..." Roman quickly moved forward, circling two fingers around Virgil's wrists and pulling them away from his head. "Hey, listen. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, everything's gonna be fine. No worries. If it was an accident, I'll go. If you want a deal, though..." A forked tongue darted out and flicked across his lips for a brief moment. "Well, I'm interested."

"A- A deal? Okay, uh..." Virgil searched his mind for an idea. Despite the rational section of his brain screaming at him to tell Roman to leave, other parts ignored it. Part of it was that Roman was, admittedly, attractive and Virgil was a gay disaster. Another was the idea of making a deal and getting what he wanted. But...what did he want?

Virgil frowned.

"Common ones are money, fame, power..." Roman offered as he slowly circled Virgil, arms behind his back in the most professional manner.

"No..." He didn't care for fame and attention, he didn't really want to be rich, and power wasn't his thing.

"I see..." Roman stopped in front of Virgil, still standing facing the wall but eyeing Virgil. After a moment, he smirked slightly and leaned down, placing two fingers under the human's chin and tilting his head up. "What about lust? Love? You seem like the type to get," He paused to run a finger along Virgil's jaw, "lonely."

Virgil shuddered, and if he hadn't had any self-restraint, would've gladly sold his soul just to spend a night with Roman.

Fortunately, he did have some.

He smacked Roman's hand away, glaring at him.

"I am not lonely! I have two great friends!"

"Two? Impressive." He replied sarcastically, rolling his crimson eyes at Virgil.

"Shut up, okay? I- I know what I want." Virgil snapped, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Care to share, Mr. Edgy McEdgeson?" Roman teased.

"Alright- just- how about this; you have to whatever I want for the rest of my life.” He said with as much confidence as he could muster. “In exchange for...uh whatever it is you want, I’m assuming my soul.”

“I do want your soul,” Roman murmured in agreement, eyeing Virgil before standing up straighter. “Right, I accept.” He held out his clawed hand, cocking his head to the side. “It’s a deal.”

Virgil took Roman’s hand hesitantly, shaking it. Smoke rose from their hands but faded away just as quickly.

“Yeah,” He nodded, “it is…” He let go of Roman’s hand. “So, um, you’re not exactly...you don’t quite fit in, y’know?”

“I could be visible only to you, if you wish.” Roman offered. 

“No- no, I don’t want my roommates to think I’m crazy because I’m talking to someone invisible.” He shook his head quickly.

"Ah. True." Roman nodded. "I have a human form." More smoke.

When it cleared, Roman was still standing there but his skin was a dark tan color, there were no horns, and he had dark brown, almost black eyes.

He was...human.

And a hot one, too.

"Alright, but how am I going to explain the presence of a random dude here?" Virgil asked, avoiding looking at Roman.

"Hm...are you single?"

"What?" Virgil recoiled, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

"Are you single?" He repeated.

"...yeah." Virgil admitted. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms and giving Roman a suspicious look. Roman gave a devilish grin, revealing that he hadn't completely gotten rid of his sharp teeth, just most of them. His canines were still sharp.

"I could pretend to be your boyfriend."


End file.
